


Never Slowing Down

by shesbreathless



Series: schmico codas [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Basically, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post 15x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: Levi had a great day at work, he told Nico he loves him and Nico said it back, albeit after literally making him work for it, and he’s happy.I continue where episode 15x16 left off.





	Never Slowing Down

Levi’s heart hasn’t stopped beating erratically since the moment he said those three words, and as his back gets pressed against the wall and Nico’s lips catch his, he doesn’t think it will stop anytime soon.

His fingers struggle to hold onto the small buttons on Nico’s shirt, but after a few tries he manages to pop the top ones open. He slides his hands in the gap, fingers pressing against firm muscles and warm skin, and he can’t stop himself from smiling against Nico’s lips.

Nico does quick work at undoing the rest of his own buttons, letting the shirt fall from his shoulders and pressing back in against Levi, hands going lower to tug Levi’s shirt up. Levi is reluctant to let go, but he figures that it will be worth it to have Nico’s bare chest against his.

“C’mon,” Levi mumbles.

He watches the shirt get thrown somewhere behind Nico, and then he’s being lifted up by strong hands wrapping around his thighs. He yelps and grabs Nico’s shoulders to avoid falling, but he’s pretty sure Nico wouldn’t let him anyway.

He does basically throw him when they get to the bed, Levi staring up at him, breathless but still with a huge smile on his face.

“You have heart eyes,” Nico laughs while he jumps up and down on one leg in an attempt to get his pants off.

“I love you,” Levi answers easily.

He’s never said it to anyone before, not with this meaning behind it anyway, and it still makes his heart clench in a funny way. He hopes it never stops.

Nico succeeds in stepping out of his pants and crawling between Levi’s spread legs, a satisfied smirk on his lips. He’s still not saying it back and they both know it, but Levi knows he’s just teasing him. Mostly. He hopes, at least.

Levi lifts his hips when Nico fits his hands in the band of Levi’s pants and tugs them down, movements urgent but precise. He runs his hands up the outside of Levi’s legs, following his touch with his lips, kissing over Levi’s knee, the top of his thigh, the bone of his hip.

He looks up at Levi through his lashes as he keeps licking and biting the taut skin, and Levi can’t help but stare at him while he struggles to draw in a full breath through the feeling building up in his stomach. He feels like if Nico doesn’t touch him properly, he’s going to explode.

He doesn’t seem to be planning to anytime soon, though, so Levi decides he just has to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

He shoves down his own underwear, cock springing up to slap against his lower belly. Nico is visibly taken aback by the sudden movement, but he doesn’t let it stop his teasing kisses. In fact, he moves even slower, pressing his thumbs to Levi’s skin and grazing it with his lips.

“You’re killing me,” Levi breathes, crossing his hands behind his own head.

The thing is, he’s secretly loving all of this. Or maybe not so secretly, because Nico seems to be perfectly aware that every time he kisses closer to where Levi really wants him, he’s sending sparks up his spine.

He apparently decided he’s tortured him enough after a few more minutes, when he suddenly sits back on his heels and pulls down his own underwear. Nico is a sight in all his naked glory, and Levi loses himself for a few seconds admiring it.

“C’mon,” Nico says, lying down next to Levi and patting his legs. “Let’s get this on.”

Levi rolls his eyes, but still sits up so that he can settle himself in Nico’s lap. “You’re the one who was taking his sweet time,” he says as he wraps his hands around Nico’s neck and shuffles closer.

Nico grins up at him but doesn’t answer, instead pressing on the back of Levi’s head to make him lean down and kiss him. It’s hard and less than refined, but it’s so hot that it’s making Levi’s head spin.

Levi reaches out and grabs Nico’s cock, tugging on it dry. Nico hisses and pushes a hand against Levi’s lower belly, then slides his fingers down and circles the base of Levi’s shaft, tickles his balls and presses until he reaches the skin around his hole.

Levi is nodding before Nico has the chance to ask anything, and he pushes into his touch. Nico makes a soft noise and stretches his other hand out to rummage in the bedside table drawer for their well lived bottle of lube.

He squeezes way too much on his fingers and wastes no time in pulling Levi closer, going back to massaging around his hole, Levi spreading his legs further apart.

Nico uses his clean hand to keep Levi’s cheeks open, and presses in with two fingers. Levi looks him straight in the eye, pushing back against the intrusion with a roll of his hips. It feels good, Nico’s fingers thick and sure when they press up.

Nico looks like he’s having trouble deciding if he wants to stare at Levi’s face or at the place his fingers are disappearing inside of him. He uses his thumb to press on his taint, and Levi’s knees buckle underneath him.

The sight of Nico’s muscles bulging as he moves his arms makes Levi sweat even more than he already is. He reaches down to scratch through the hair at the base of Nico’s cock, then takes hold of the base itself, squeezing it.

“I’m ready,” he urges him on, twisting his fist.

“One more,” Nico shakes his head, nudging a third finger in.

Levi moans at the stretch, giving up on stroking Nico’s dick and instead planting the heel of his hand on his lower belly. Nico is biting his lip and following the movement of his own fingers, his cock twitching when Levi leans his head back.

It takes a few more minutes, but Nico finally seems to decide that Levi is actually ready. He takes his fingers out and fumbles with the bottle of lube to squeeze some on himself. Levi snickers at him, scooting forward to hover on Nico’s hips.

He covers Nico’s hand and helps him get the aim right. The head of Nico’s dick catches on his hole, and Levi holds his breath until it pops in. He drops a bit lower and wiggles around, trying to get more comfortable faster.

Nico rolls his hips up gently and Levi moans, sliding further down. He’s learned that he’s not very patient with this part, because he gets very frustrated when the discomfort doesn’t immediately turn into pleasure.

Nico knows this, of course, because Levi feels his hands slide over his hips and behind him, squeezing his cheeks and using his lubed-up middle fingers to trace the taut skin around where he’s sinking in.

“Patience,” he says, and Levi huffs a laugh.

He takes a deep breath and relaxes enough to finally allow Nico to slip in all the way. Levi just sits there for a minute, breathing and enjoying Nico’s fingers still massaging him.

When he feels like he’s not going to break, he rolls his hips forward. Nico moans at the sudden movement and arches his back. Levi can tell that it’s taking everything in him not to move too much. He needs to build a monument to this man.

He leans down with his elbows on either side of Nico’s face and brushes their lips together.

“Move,” he whispers, and Nico lets out a loud breath.

His hands still on Levi’s cheeks, he keeps holding them open and slides out a bit before thrusting back in. There’s so much lube between them that the glide is easy, and Levi finally feels the pleasure overcoming everything else.

The room is filled with the sound of skin against skin and their heavy breaths. Nico keeps picking up speed, and Levi can’t do anything other than bury his face in Nico’s shoulder and meet his thrusts halfway.

Nico pushes up and stays there, as deep as he can go, and Levi lets out a grunt. He lifts his head and kisses Nico, both of their mouths open and breathing hard.

“Fuck,” Levi says loudly after what feels like a lifetime of Nico just staying there. “Nico.”

“Levi,” is his answer.

He really wants to say it again, those sweet, sweet words, but he realises that Nico is smiling, obviously having been thinking the same thing. Levi doesn’t want to just give in at this point, competitiveness setting in, so he clenches his muscles and watches Nico’s smile fade in favour of an expression of bliss.

Levi raises his hips and drops them back down, hard. Nico can’t hold in a moan at that, and he rakes his nails down Levi’s sides, but lets him move as he wants.

Breathing hard, Levi focuses on the feeling of Nico’s thick cock stretching him open and pressing in all the right ways, Nico’s little grunts every time he bottoms out, his own cock slapping between their stomachs with each thrust.

Levi wants to come so bad, so he angles himself to have Nico hit as close as possible to that miraculous spot inside of him, and bounces faster. Nico follows his movements so that they’re both meeting in the middle with hard, loud smacks from Nico’s thighs hitting Levi’s cheeks.

“I’m gonna come,” Levi warns with a strained voice.

He’s so worked up that Nico brushing his hands over his skin would be enough to push him over the edge. Nico nods against the side of his head and doubles his thrusting efforts, both of them breathing heavily.

“Nico,” Levi mumbles, and it’s just a word, but they both know what it really means.

He keeps thrusting and Levi feels like he’s going to explode, but he still needs a little bit more. He turns his head and gently bites down on Nico’s shoulder, clenching his muscles again and smiling to himself when Nico gasps.

He’s about to give in and let go, when Nico holds the back of his head and keeps him in place, leaning in and brushing his lips against Levi’s ear. His hot breath makes goosebumps appear all over Levi’s body, a shudder going down his spine.

“I love you,” Nico whispers, voice low and sultry.

Levi braces himself with his hands fisted in the sheets, holds his breath for a second, and comes so hard he sees stars appear behind his eyelids.

He collapses against Nico’s chest and feels the warm liquid squish against his own belly. It really shouldn’t feel as hot as it does. Nico grunts and fucks in once, twice, three times before he buries himself all the way in and Levi feels him pulse inside of him.

Their limbs are still entwined and they’re both breathing way too hard to speak, so they just lie there for a few more minutes. Levi can feel Nico’s heartbeat against his own.

It gets uncomfortable after a while, so Levi shifts enough to let Nico slip out, both of them with the biggest smiles on their faces. Levi wipes the sweat from his temples, then finally lies down with his head propped on his fists stacked on Nico’s chest.

The air in the room settles around them, quiet and cool, but Levi’s heart is still beating faster than it should. He’s accepted that it will never slow back down, and he’s okay with it if Nico keeps looking at him like that.

“Say it again,” Levi whispers.

Nico smiles, wrapping his arms around Levi and lightly scratches his back, but doesn’t say anything. Levi frowns and hits him on the shoulder, probably harder than he should.

“Ow!” Nico complains. “That’s not going to make me say it again!”

“Yes, it is,” Levi quips. “You love me.”

Nico grins and visibly gives in. “I do. I love you.”

Levi’s heart flips and jumps and leaps, and he’s so happy he doesn’t know what to do with it. He leans down to kiss Nico, a quick peck that turns deeper and hotter in seconds.

“And I love you,” Levi mumbles against his lips.

They smile at each other and go back to kissing, happy and sated. Levi had a great day at work, he told Nico he loves him and Nico said it back, albeit after literally making him work for it, and he’s happy. Here in Nico’s arms, heart finally slowing down but not any less full, Levi couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's really came for my brand this week with the way they didn't leave any "blanks" between the scenes for me to fill! lol
> 
> This was really fun to write though, since it's just literally straight up (pun absolutely intended) porn lmao
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
